


Real Love Song

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Music AU's [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Actor Joe, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Joe is emotionally dumb, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nicky should just slap him but he loves the man, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, One sided love?, Rockstar Nicky, Singer Nicky, Smut, Social Media, just friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Actor Joe Al-Kaysani and Singer Nicky Di Genova boyfriends or just friends? The alpha and omega are very touchy and seen kissing, but won't comment about their relationship.Find out what's really going on between the two right here.(This summary really sucks so just look at the tags)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Music AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981222
Comments: 21
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So to start off here's some information.  
> Alpha's, omega's, and beta's are common in this world. Alpha's form a knot during sex and have a rut every three months. Omega's also go through heats every three months. They can get pregnant and I won't really get into anatomy since I don't even know. Omega's sometimes dress feminine but it's not like a forced thing. 
> 
> Through out this fic there are links for songs and for items described. The music used as Nicky's band is Nothing But Thieves. I might start a collection of one shots for the couple based on music I listen to. I already have another one written so it might be up soon. 
> 
> Now on to this story. Excuse any mistakes and enjoy.

Joe plastered on his fake smile as he kept his eyes open from all the flashing lights. He kept one hand in his suit pocket and tried to be as natural as he posed. He was at the premiere of his latest movie, Take Me Home, where he starred alongside Nile Freeman. They already did the press in Europe and now it is ending in America. 

An assistant directed him to where he would do his first interview. There was a line of people with their camera and microphones at the ready. This was his least favorite part of being an actor. Dealing with fake people asking him several questions that could be invasive at times. Anytime he, an alpha man, was seen with any omega they would ask if they were an item. They even thought Nile and him were going out when they saw them together outside of set. 

“Hello. It’s an exciting night for you” The woman said through a grin that looked too forced. During any large events such as red carpets, premieres, or award shows everyone was required to wear scent blockers so no one will get overwhelmed. Joe was pretty sure the woman was a beta though. 

“It truly is, isn't it” Joe smiled and nodded his head. 

“I see you didn’t bring a date tonight” She stated. 

“Uh, yeah. I was going to bring my mother, but she had book club” He joked. He held back a cringe at hearing such a fake laugh. 

“Everyone was thinking you would bring Nicky Di Genova as your date tonight” She pointed out. 

Joe couldn’t help but let out a laugh since he knew every single person down the line was gonna ask him. “No. He’s finishing up his tour in Europe so he wouldn’t make it even if I asked him” 

“Is that conformation that you two are an item?” 

“Um no. We’re just friends” He told her. 

“Really?” She said in disbelief. “You two seem very close especially in the latest music video his band released” 

“Yeah. Well I’m an actor and he needed someone to be in his video so I offered” He lied. In reality, he found out the day before the [music video](https://youtu.be/jG_luFPxIHk) was dropped that he was even in it. He spent two weeks with Nicky and didn’t really question why the omega was filming him on a camcorder that looked old. The clips were cut into other random footage including the band performing the song on stage. The footage was of Joe shirtless and smiling at Nicky behind the camera. Another of him putting his hand up to the lens after he just got out of the shower. Some of him was being silly. The one clip that got people’s attention was the two kissing deeply, tongue and all. They had Booker film the bottom half of their faces so it was just focused on their mouths. 

The interviewer's last two questions were thankfully about the movie rather than his personal life. Of course that didn’t mean that all the other press didn’t ask twenty questions about the rock star. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe grabbed his suitcase from the above compartment as all the other people were getting off the plane. He just landed in London after finishing up his last press junket in New York. Nicky had called him asking if he wanted to spend a month in London with him since he misses hanging out. Joe wasn’t lying when he said the two were just friends. They actually met in the middle of last year thanks to Nile. His co-star was dating the guitarist in the band, Booker. Nile and him were trying to spend time together before filming to try to get their chemistry right for the role. Take Me Home was about Joe’s character being a singer and befriending Nile’s character who is a songwriter. It doesn’t take the usual route of omega and alpha romance. The film was instead about friendship between two different dynamics and still having love and respect for one another. He jumped at the chance for the role after he read the script. It was so well written and the topic was something he always hoped for in a movie. 

He took a cab to the address that Nicky had sent. The man told him he finally caved in and bought an apartment in the city. When he arrived he smiled at seeing Nicky waiting outside for him. He paid the cabbie and grabbed his luggage from the trunk. He placed his suitcase by the step and grinned as he pulled the omega into a tight embrace. He heard Nicky laugh near his ear and couldn’t help but melt at the sound. He nuzzled his nose against his neck and was pleased to smell that Nicky had taken a shower so his natural scent was strong. The scent of vanilla and honey filled his nostrils and he held back a purr like he usually does.

“Missed you” Nicky whispered out as he felt warmth through his whole body at feeling Joe’s strong frame against him.

“Missed you too, Nico” Joe kissed his cheek before pulling away fully. He lifted the bag again as they walked into the building. They went up the flight of stairs and walked into the cozy apartment that Nicky got to call his own. 

“Tour went good then?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah. It was a lot more tiring than I remember” Before the two met, Nicky was fighting with a pill addiction. He was first prescribed the painkillers for when he broke his arm from a mishap on a music video set. He ended up popping pills when he realized it stopped his heats (also cause it gave him a high). He was in a band with four alphas so not having a heat during recordings and tours made it a lot more easier. He opened up to Joe a month of knowing each other about his addiction. Joe helped find a rehab and stayed with him in Italy for two weeks to help him stay sober after treatment. When Nicky went into heat while the alpha was there, Joe offered to help him through it. He knew after a year and half of not having one must be painful and he didn’t want his friend to go through the pain. After that their friendship got a little more touchy. They would kiss quite often and Joe would help Nicky through his heats. The band made sure to plan the tour within the three month period that the lead singer wasn’t going through his heat. 

“I’m sure all your lovely fans missed you though” Joe remarked with a smirk. 

“I think so considering how much stuff they threw on stage” Nicky sat down on the grey couch he had purchased. The apartment still needed a bit more stuff and he couldn’t help but feel excited to ask Joe to go shopping with him. 

Joe sat down next to the man and rubbed his nose since he had an itch. “Did you watch any of the press I had to do?” 

“No. Should’ve I?” Nicky asked. 

“Allah no. They just kept asking about you” 

Nicky played with the sleeve of his knitted sweater anxiously. “Like what?” 

“About if we were seeing each other and why I didn’t bring you as my date” Joe informed him. 

Nicky nodded his head and tried not to let it bother him. “You knew that was gonna happen when we started talking, Yusuf” 

Joe could hear the irritated tone in the sentence. “What did I say wrong?” 

“Nothing Yusuf” Nicky stood up and walked to the kitchen area to start the kettle. He needed any kind of distraction. 

“It seems like it’s something” Joe followed him like a kicked puppy. He didn’t want to upset his friend. He hugged him from behind as Nicky reached up to grab the tea box from the cabinet. “Talk to me Nicolo” 

“It’s really nothing. I think my emotions are all over the place cause my heat is coming” 

“Oh” Joe pulled away to give him space. “I didn’t realized it was around that time” 

“Yep” Nicky tried to act nonchalant as he kept talking. “I was thinking this time you don’t need to help me” 

Joe leaned against the counter as he crossed his arms. “You’re seeing someone?” 

“What?” Nicky looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “No” 

“Then why don’t you want me to help you through your heat?” 

“I just” He tried to think of what to tell the alpha. “My heats should be more normal now. You helped me through two already so you don’t have to” 

“Okay” Joe nodded in understanding. “If that’s what you want” 

_ ‘It’s not what I want’  _

“I was thinking we can go to our cafe tomorrow” Nicky changed the subject.    


“Yeah. We’ll have a movie night tonight” Joe said. 

Nicky prepared their teas and carried them to the living room. Joe pulled up Netflix and tried to find a movie they both will like. He decided to just put a random film on since he was sure he'd end up falling asleep during it. 

Joe put the remote on the table and took a sip of the hot beverage. They got about ten minutes into the movie when Nicky spoke up. 

“I was thinking we can go to the furniture store nearby. I feel like this place is still bare” 

“I’m down for that” Joe kept his eyes glued on the screen. 

Nicky felt Joe’s head rest on his shoulder half way through the film. He smiled since he knew the man was asleep from his breathing pattern. He leaned his head against the man’s curls and felt himself falling asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So we need to look at a better bed and side tables” Nicky wrote down the items on his phone so he wouldn’t forget. They were sitting in the cafe that they constantly visited when they were in London. They called it their place since they have so many memories from the start of their friendship. 

“Maybe a bookshelf. I saw you had your books jut stacked in the guest room” Joe suggested before taking a sip of his vanilla cappuccino. 

“Okay. More decor too” Nicky typed onto the list. 

“I have a few extra paintings at my place in New York if you want them”

“Are you sure?” he asked. His inner omega was preening at knowing something of Joe’s would be at his place. 

“Of course. They're just collecting dust at my place. I’ll have my agent mail them over” Joe pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and texted the man. 

Nicky opened up another note to write down a few sentences that came to mind that might work as lyrics. 

_ It would feel so good to steal some time _

_ It would feel so good to make you mine _

“When are you gonna start recording again?” Joe pulled Nicky out of his thoughts. 

“By the end of the month. We dropped our EP during the tour and got good feedback” 

“I haven’t had a chance to listen to it. I reposted the post the bands account made though”

“Thanks for the support as usual” Nicky smiled since he knew the backlash it was when Joe posted about the band and praising them. They saw right through his lyrics and knew You Know Me Too Well was about the actor. The listeners actually figured out a lot of the tracks on the last album were for Joe. .

“So you guys would work on an album?”

“Yeah. We already have a few tracks ready to record. All the others need some finishing touches and lyrics”

“Should go by quickly then” Joe encouraged. He knew how stressed the musician would get while recording. 

“If I can get some writing done” Nicky remarked. He downed the rest of his coffee and pulled out his phone to scroll through his Instagram feed. He rarely posts, but likes taking a peek at other peoples life through their pictures and videos. He smiled at the picture of himself that Joe took when they left the apartment. Joe said he looked adorable in his coat with his scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore his glasses and his hair was a bit messy. He looked so warm and cosy that Joe wanted to cuddle him. Nicky posed with his hand clenched around the sleeves of his coat since it was a bit big on him. 

_ @Joe_kaysani: Reunion with this cutie @Nico_genova _

He saw the comments were all writing about how adorable he looks and some freaking out that they were together. Some would even write out what Booker said is their ship name. He decided to write his own comment.

_ @Nico_genova: Thank god for having a short break at the same time. Missed you, bro _

That seemed friendly. Right? He calls his bandmates bro sometimes. 

“Ready to go to the store?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah. It should be a block away so we can walk” They left the cafe after waving goodbye and thanking the baristas. Nicky was surprised by Joe reaching out to hold his hand. Fingers interlaced and all. They walked side to side as they made their way to the furniture store. 

They walked into the building and went straight to the bedroom section. “What about this [one](https://images.app.goo.gl/SBbPUnQ4y679N9Wa6)?” Joe pointed at a bed display that was metal and raised so there was space under the mattress for storage. 

“Mh. I want one with a headboard. It looks too plain without it” Nicky told him before he continued walking. 

“What about this one? It has a[ headboard and storage](https://images.app.goo.gl/zbxWhxpZ1XUMqFED6). Oh and a little side table built in” Joe suggested as he admired the frame.

Nicky looked at the display and tilted his head. “I don’t like it. Looks too... futuristic” 

“Futuristic? It’s just a bed, Nico” Joe put his hands on his hips. He didn’t realize how picky the omega was. 

“It’s not just a bed, Yusuf” 

“Really?” Joe moved closer to Nicky and placed his hands on his hips. “Looks like a bed to me” 

Nicky yelped as Joe made the both of them fall onto the bed. He started giggling as the alpha tickled his sides while kissing all over his face. “Yusuf!” He begged for him to stop. 

Joe quickly kissed Nicky’s lips before getting off the bed and helping the omega up too. They kept walking till they reached a [wood framed bed](https://images.app.goo.gl/UbMPdgWURwVTUNZd9) that had a lift under it so it wasn’t on the floor. 

“This one Joe” Nicky practically ran to the bed and laid down on the soft mattress. Joe smiled and laid next to Nicky so they could both experience the bed. 

“It’s a nice pick. Looks modern but also old like you want” 

“Then it’s settled” Nicky got up and pulled out his phone to type the number of the display. They decided on also buying the side tables that were displayed with the bed. They walked over to the living room displays to find a bookcase and other random decor items. 

“This one looks really good. We can install it on the empty wall by the tv” It was a floor to ceiling [bookcase](https://images.app.goo.gl/G7YTvtxsXDCn7FDp8) that had adjusting shelves and even drawers you can move around. Joe thought Nicky would say no since it seemed pretty modern, but Nicolo always surprises him. 

“I do have a lot of books and I can style it how I want” He typed the number down and moved on to add other small knick knacks he liked. He even decided to buy some pots and pans he couldn’t pass up. They went to the register and told the worker what displays they would like delivered to the apartment. Nicky fought Joe on paying half, but ended up losing the fight. 

They left the store pressed against each other's sides while holding hands. “Thanks for coming with me. The apartment would be a mess without your opinion” 

“I don’t think it would be that bad. Plus I had fun, habibi” Joe kissed his temple with a smile. Nicky could feel his insides turn into goo at hearing the affectionate name. The alpha has called him habibi several times, but that didn’t mean the butterflies didn’t disappear. 

They made it back to the apartment and Nicky went to the kitchen to make them lunch. Joe sat down on the couch and put on a random sitcom for some background noise. He pulled out his phone to check any emails he got since yesterday. His agent messaged him back saying the paintings were getting packaged and delivered tomorrow. He went onto Instagram and smiled at the reply Nicky put. He liked the comment and scrolled through his feed. He liked the post Nile made of Booker and her at the pool in California. He liked a few other random posts that old friends made. He switched over to Twitter and was confused that his name was trending. He decided to see why and was upset to see paparazzi got pictures of them at the cafe and walking to the store holding hands. The pictures going around the most were of him kissing Nicky’s temple and the other of his arm wrapped around the omega’s shoulders. Nicky’s hand was raised so their fingers were tangled together as they walked. He clicked on the main source which was of course TMZ. 

_ It’s Getting Serious Between Joe Al-Kaysani and Nicky Di Genoa. Couple Spotted Going Furniture Shopping For Their Apartment. _

Joe groaned and ran a hand through his curly hair. “What’s wrong?” Nicky asked as he walked into the space with two plates. He set them down on the coffee table to sit down next to the upset alpha.  “Paps caught us out today” He handed his phone to Nicky so he could see the article. Nicky looked it over and held back a smile. 

“Okay” He put the phone down between them as he crossed his arms. “Why are you mad then?” 

“I just hate how they always assume we’re together. After countless times of denying it” 

Nicky looked away from him to look at the sandwiches he made. He couldn’t stand to look the alpha in the eye. “Did we see the same pictures?” He softly asked. Joe looked at the omega confused. 

“Yeah. Why? What does that matter?” Joe questioned. 

“You can deny all you want about us not being a couple, but to them the way you look at me says a thousand words, Yusuf” Nicky rubbed at his eyebrow as he decided to finally voice his thoughts. Well not all of them, but some. “You need to realize that you can say we’re just friends however long you want, but how you act or what we do aren’t something friends do” 

“Yes it does” Joe tried to argue. 

“No. It’s not. You are always hugging me or holding my hand. We have sex”

“Only during your heats. To help you” Joe reasoned. 

“Yusuf” Nicky said in a matter of fact voice. “We’ve had sex several times outside of my heat. Are you super touchy with your other friends?” 

That caused Joe to get quiet. Nicky had a lot of points and he hated that. He always pushed away their connection since it could never work out which he voiced. 

“Why would we not work out?” The omega whispered out. It hurt hearing the alpha say such a thing.

“Cause of our schedules and we would just not work, Nicolo. I’m hot headed a lot and you said that every relationship you’re in ends terribly" 

"Really?" Nicky couldn't help but scoff. "Those are stupid reasons. We get along fine even with you being a hot head" 

Joe wasn’t sure what possessed him to say what he says, but it just spews out. "Fine. Maybe I don't want to be with you because you are far from the material to be a boyfriend or even a mate. With you being an ex addict and hating your secondary gender" 

Joe watched as Nicky's eyes filled with tears and hurt. He stood up to walk away before the tears could fall. "Nicolo" Joe softly spoke as he tried to grab the omega’s hand before he could go. Nicky dodged the gesture and walked to go to the bedroom. Joe raced after him and turned him around by his shoulders. Nicky kept his head down and wished he had his hair down to hide his face. 

"I didn't mean that habibi" Joe gently told him.

"Don't call me that" he looked up and Joe felt instant regret at seeing the tears streaming down Nicky’s face. He reached up to wipe them away but Nicky slapped his hand away. "I know you meant what you said so just leave me alone, Yusuf" 

Joe numbly stood there as Nicky stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He wanted to follow him and comfort him since he was so stupid. He ended up going to the guest room to clean it up since it seems he’ll be sleeping there tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door at eight am and it seemed Nicky wasn’t awake. Joe opened the door in his sweats and thin shirt to see it was the delivery man with all the furniture they ordered. 

“Hey. Are you-” The worker looked down at his clipboard. “Nicky Genova?” 

“He’s asleep but I can sign for it” Joe held his hand out for the fellow alpha to place it in his hand. 

“Oh okay” Joe was signing the bottom of the paper as the guy kept talking. “I’m a huge fan by the way. My girl and I are gonna go see your movie tonight actually” 

“I hope you like it” Joe smiled as he handed the clipboard back. He opened the door more so the worker would be able bring the packages in. “You can bring the stuff into the living room” 

The man went downstairs to get the delivery and have more workers help him. Joe knocked on Nicky’s door to not get an answer. He decided to wait till the strangers left before going into the bedroom. He thanked the workers and gave the three of them twenty bucks each. He knocked on the bedroom door again to hear nothing. 

“I’m gonna come in” He told the man before turning the doorknob. He peeked in to see Nicky was in bed with several blankets. He couldn’t even see Nicolo except for his hair peeking out on the pillow. He quietly walked over and sat on the edge. He didn’t want to fully intrude on Nicky’s nest since the omega was mad at him.    


“Nicolo” He softly called out. He reached a hand out to run his fingers through Nicky’s hair. “You feeling okay?” 

He heard a hum which showed that the omega was at least awake. “Is that a yes or a no?” 

“Get out” Nicky grumbled out as he lifted his hand to push Joe’s hand away. 

Joe sighed and stood up to follow the request. He closed the door behind him and walked to the living room where all the boxes were. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. Looks like he has some work to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was putting the last stack of books onto the bookshelf. He managed to find some tools in the closet and put them to good use. He was surprised that Nicky didn’t come out of the room once while he was drilling the pieces into the wall. He decided to build the nightstands since it wasn’t like he had anything planned for the day. 

“What are you doing?” Joe looked towards the hallway to see Nicky leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“Uh, just building the furniture. See” He stood up to show the assembled bookcase. He even put the framed pictures the man had in a box up on the spaces available. He was surprised to even find a framed picture of Nicky and him. It was after the man got out of rehab and they decided to go to the beach. They didn’t get in the water since it was winter. Nicky took a selfie of them with Joe hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. Joe stared at the picture for what felt like hours. Maybe Nicky was right. In pictures they really did look like a happy couple. 

“I told you to get out” Nicky simply said, ignoring Joe’s proud display of his work.

“I thought you meant out of your room” Nicky didn’t say nothing just looked behind Joe. Right where he displayed their picture. “All the hotels are booked until tomorrow”

“Good” Nicky turned and walked back into his room. Joe really thought maybe the omega would forgive him or even just talk to him. He sighed as he kept building the nightstands to distract himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Joe couldn’t sleep. He had laid down two hours ago since he felt tired, but as soon as he laid down he was wide awake. He ended up grabbing his laptop to pull up the email from a past director he worked with. She asked if he was available to be in the new film she wrote. Attracted to the email was the script. He appreciated that she was open to him playing any role since she just wanted to work with him again. 

He was midway through when he heard the door open. He looked up to see a sweaty Nicolo. Joe knew the omega was in heat from his scent and the strong aroma of honey that he knew was the slick dripping out of him. Nicky rushed over before Joe could say anything. The omega straddled him and attacked his lips as he grinded down against Joe. The alpha couldn’t help but get hard just from the scent. 

He pushed at Nicky’s shoulder’s to pull him away. “We can’t. You’re angry and told me you didn’t want me to help you” Joe reasoned. He wasn’t gonna take advantage of his friend while he wasn’t in the right mindset. 

“Please” Nicky begged as he tried to roll his hips to rub against the hard cock he desperately wanted in him. Joe gripped his hips to stop the movement so he could keep his head on straight. “Alpha” he groaned as he leaned his forehead against Joe’s strong shoulder. “Please” he weakly whined. “It hurts” 

“It hurts?” Joe asked worriedly. He pulled the omega back again to fully look him over. He was only wearing his boxer briefs he knew were drenched in slick from the wet spot he felt on his sweats. His bare chest was glistening from sweat and his nipples were hard. He knew the omega was telling the truth since his face was twisted in pain as tears were in his eyes. 

It was a battle in Yusuf’s head on what he should do. He knew the omega was mad at him and told him days before that he didn’t want any help. On the other hand, he can see the omega was in pain and would be until he got assistants. 

“Are you sure, Nicolo? You have to fully tell me it’s okay to help you” 

“Help me, Yusuf” He leaned in for a kiss and Joe allowed it. There was something so sinful yet heavenly about Nicolo's lips. They were sweat and soft yet the way his tongue moved against his was something wicked. 

Joe pulled away and whispered out, “Get on your hands and knees” 

Nicky quickly obeyed as soon as he pulled his underwear off so he was fully naked. Joe took off his own clothes and slid right into the wet hole that was just waiting for him. He knew what the omega needed so he immediately started thrusting. Nicky was moaning and moving back to meet the thrusts. They always moved in perfect tandem and now was no different. Nicky fell down onto his elbows so he was fully presenting. Joe knew exactly when Nicky reached his orgasm from how his body spasmed and he grabbed at Joe’s hand that was on his waist in a grip. Joe kept thrusting hard and fast since he knew Nicky was still hard and would be until he got a knot in him. 

Joe stopped though when he heard sniffling. “Nicolo?” he asked softly. 

“I’m sorry, alpha” Nicky whispered out. 

Joe pulled out and flipped Nicky to be on his back to see his face. There were tears down his cheek and he lifted his hands to try to hide his face. “For what? You did nothing wrong, habibi” 

“I’m not good enough for you” he cried out.

Joe reached up to pull Nicky’s hands away from hiding that beautiful face of his. “What are you talking about?” 

“You don’t want me and I’m a bad omega. You don’t even want to look at me”

“You aren’t a bad omega. You’re amazing Nicolo and anyone would be lucky to have you” Joe reassured. He knew it wouldn’t be good if the omega got into a bad headspace. It would make the heat worse and last longer. “Do you want to keep going in this position?” 

Nicky meekly nodded, almost embarrassed. He spread his legs wider to the alpha so he had more room as he slid into his hole. Joe couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of the wet and smooth sensation around his cock. Nicky would unknowingly tighten around him every few seconds, so desperate for his knot, to be filled to the brim by his seed. Nicky wrapped his legs around Joe’s waist as the man fucked into him hard and rough. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck so he could hide his face in the crook of his neck as he kept moaning. One hand was gripping at Joe’s shoulder while the other was tangled in the soft dark curls.The alpha’s knot was forming, making it harder to full thrust in. He started rutting against him to prepare him to full push the knot in. 

“I love you” Nicky whispered out against the sweaty rich brown skin. Joe groaned as his knot fully expanded to tie them together. Nicky moaned as he came between their stomachs as he felt his insides getting painted with the alpha’s seed. “Love you” He mumbled out before he passed out. Joe sighed and kissed the omega’s cheek, before moving them to be on their sides. He delicately reached out to move the strands of hair from Nicky’s face. He closed his eyes as he tried to push his guilt away at the statement that the omega said before falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe slowly woke up and stretched his body to fully wake up. He opened his eyes to see Nicky was putting on his underwear and one of Joe’s shirts. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

The omega looked over shocked that Joe was awake. “Going to my room. This was a mistake”

“Just let me finish helping you through the heat. You seemed to be in pain last night”

“It’s fine. I can do this alone”

Joe sighed and rubbed his forehead, frustrated. “Fine. Do you have a toy at least to help you through it?”

He was surprised to see Nicky blush and look at the floor. He shook his head, not daring to make eye contact. Joe found it endearing that the omega could be so shy when he knows just how deviant he was. 

Joe got out of the bed and pulled on some clothes as he kept talking. “I’ll run to the store to get a toy to help you” 

“You don’t have to do that, Joe” 

“It’s the least I can do since you won’t let me help” He pocket his wallet, keys and phone before walking over to the omega. “Take a cold bath while I’m gone. I’ll be back before you know it, habibi” He kissed his cheek before leaving the apartment. He saw a sex shop near by so he started walking in the right direction. 

He walked into the shop and read the signs to find the right area for what he needed. The omega section had lots of toys and lingerie hanging. He wasn’t sure what toy would work best for Nicky especially for his heat. He was thankful for the worker walking over to assist him. 

“Are you looking for something specific, sir” The beta man asked. 

“Yeah. I’m looking for a toy to help with heat” 

He had Joe follow him to another aisle to where boxed dildos and vibrators were. “These are our most popular toys for omega’s in heat. Some already have a knot and others have artificial alpha rut pheromones to fully assist the heat. I’m guessing you don’t want that one since it’s for your omega”

“Oh we aren’t together” Joe corrected. 

“I’m sorry. I just thought since your scent is combined with an omega in heat” The worker was politely putting that he smells like sex.

“It’s fine. Is there anything else you think would help him?” 

“Usually omega’s just need a knot to fully calm down so just a toy should help” The worker smiled before walking away so Joe could finish his shopping. He decided on grabbing the pale pink toy that looked similar in size as his own. He also grabbed a tube of lube just in case Nicky needed some. He paid the worker and thanked him for the help. 

He made it back to the home and went into the bedroom. He figured Nicky was still in the bath since he wasn’t in the room. He opened the package and the package of sanitized wipes he bought. He wiped it down and placed the toy on the bed along with the lube. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the box of protein bars and bottles of water. He placed them on the floor next to the bed. He never got the chance to put the new nightstands or the bed into the room since Nicky was busy nesting. The pile of blankets and pillows were arranged on the bed just the way the omega liked. He found it adorable when Nicky first started nesting since he somehow looked small within all the items. 

He went to the guest room and grabbed his shirt he was wearing yesterday during the day. It smelt the strongest of him and figured it would help Nicky. He left it on the end of the bed so Nicky could put it where he wanted in the nest. 

Joe made his way to the bathroom to see Nicky looked calm in the bathtub. He figured the second wave of heat hasn’t hit yet. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame to keep his distance. 

“I left all the supplies you need in the bedroom” Joe told him. Nicky turned to look at the alpha and nodded his head. 

“Thank you” 

“You feeling okay?” 

“Yeah. Just cramping so it should be starting up soon” Nicky stood up and Joe couldn’t help but stare. The water was dripping off of that perfectly imperfect body. He always enjoyed tracing Nicky’s moles. He knew there were four on his right shoulder that he liked to connect to form a constellation in his mind. The way his hips flared out a bit to show his body could handle a pup. He always enjoyed how his hands looked big when he gripped Nico’s waist. His line of sight was blocked by the robe Nicky pulled around himself and tied. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Joe didn’t even realize what he asked. 

Nicky looked at him confused since the heat blocked his memory. “What did I say?” 

“That you love me” Joe watched Nicky’s vision look behind him rather than at him. “Did you mean it?” 

The omega’s eyes looked at the floor since he couldn’t stand to face the alpha’s stare. “What do you think, Yusuf?”

“I don’t know what to think, Nico” Nicky couldn’t help but jump at the sudden volume change. “You’re mad at me one day and then we’re having sex and you tell me you love me. So do you mean it?” 

“For being someone so smart, you sure can be stupid sometimes” Nicky calmy said. “I’ve been in love with you since the day I wanted to make myself better for you” 

It was deadly quiet in the bathroom except for the few water droplets dripping from the facet. “Are you sure this isn’t just the heat talking?” 

“Really, Joe?” Now Nicky was starting to get angry. “I love you, okay? But now I know you obviously don’t feel the same way. You never could. I got myself clean since who would want to mate with a pill popping junkie, yet I found out that you still can’t get the alpha you want cause an ex junkie is worse”

“That’s not true. Anyone-”

“I don’t want anyone! I want you, Yusuf! You don’t want me though! You could never love me cause I’m not enough for you! I’m just a fucking friend to you even after I let you fuck me outside of my heat! We do everything a couple does and yet you still want to keep lying to yourself and I’m tired of it, Yusuf! I’m tired of you hurting me!” 

Nicky was bewildered by Joe rushing to him to lift his hands to his cheeks to wipe away tears. He didn’t even realize he was crying in his burst of anger. 

“Habibi, I’m sorry that-”

“Don’t” He cut off the alpha and pushed his hands away from him. “Don’t start apologizing when you don’t mean it!” 

“Then what do you want me to do, Nicolo!” Joe finally yelled. “What do you want me to fucking say if you won’t let me apologize!?!” “I want you to tell me you love me!” Nicky sobbed out as he shoved at the strong chest in front of him. “That you want to be my alpha!” Shove. “That you want to live here with me!” Shove. “Just tell me you fucking love me!” Nicky rested his forehead against Joe’s chest as his hands fisted the fabric. 

Joe stood there, not moving once from the force, and lifted his hands to wrap around Nicky’s wrists. “I can’t do that, Nicolo”

Yusuf couldn’t lie and say that his heart didn’t break when Nicolo sobbed loudly against him, body shaking and all. He was gonna pull the man into an embrace to calm him but Nicky started shoving him again. 

“Get out! Get the fuck out! I don’t want to see you ever again!” Joe didn’t want to, but knew better. He would like to think that maybe Nicky was acting this way from the heat. That his emotions were just all over the place, but seeing the pain in Nicky’s eyes as he cried told him that’s far from true. He ran a hand through his curls as Nicky turned his back to him. He sighed and left the room to grab his suitcase in the guest room. He left the apartment with sorrow for not being able to say what Nicolo needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe ended up taking a role in the script he read. It wasn’t the starring role but a supporting role. He played the main character's brother who is just in the background. The reason he took the role is because there was an amazing monologue that he gives to the brother. Production started a month ago and bitterly hasn’t talked to Nicky. 

It wasn’t like the alpha wasn’t trying to reach him. Three days after he left and was back in his own apartment in New York, he tried calling him. He sent texts but not one of them got a reply. He even called the number after he got the role, excited to share the news with the omega. He left a voicemail and ended it with a ‘I miss you.’ 

He just finished up his scenes for the day and was finally home. He was making some tea when he heard a notification on his phone. He unlocked the device to see it was Booker who sent him a [link](https://youtu.be/dO-V7AGFASo). He opened it to see it was the band's new music video. He sat down on his sofa to watch the video comfortably. 

It started off with Nicky walking into a building in a black suit. He stood in the middle of the room where the rest of the other band members were waiting with their instruments. The song definitely had heavy rock vibes which Joe didn’t mind. Everytime Booker played his guitar riff, Nicky was wearing something different. The black suit. A maroon suit with a black tie. A colorful blue long dress. Skinny jeans with the shirt Joe left behind. Green lingerie with a robe over it while wearing black stilettos. A tank top with ripped jeans. Then back to the outfit with Joe’s shirt. 

He had a mic in hand as he started singing. It would flash back and forth between him and then the members rocking out. He was then wearing the dress when he sang,  _ “This is not what you think it is. It’s worse.  _

When he sang the line again later on Nicky was holding up a magazine that had an article about Joe and him on the cover _. “It’s worse”  _ He said as he threw the magazine behind him. Then moved onto the next lyric. The second time when he sang the pre chorus Nicky was wearing the lingerie without the robe. He ran his hands over his body suggestively as he sang right at the camera.  _ “Cause I’m another unperson. You created this mess”  _

Joe knew exactly why Booker sent him the link. He called Nicky and wasn’t surprised that he didn’t pick up. 

“Hey. It’s Joe in case you might not know. I watched the new music video. It was really great as usual” He got quiet since he tried to collect his thoughts. “I know you don’t want to talk to me which is why you won’t pick up my calls. I hope you listened to my past voicemails. I miss you so much Nico and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I left in that way. I should've just stayed in London till your heat was over. We could have talked everything out and we wouldn’t be in this position. I uh-” 

Joe felt like crying. He didn’t think this is how they would turn out. With Nicky just checking out and calling him out for ruining him in a music video of all things. 

“I hope one day we can talk. Call me back when you are up to it. I miss you” He hung up and fisted his hair in frustration. 

He pulled up social media to see everyone was talking about Nicky and him. People saying they were right about them being together. While others were sending him hate and attacking him. He decided on going live since he wanted to clear up the air a bit. 

“Hello everyone. It’s been awhile since we chatted and I missed you all” He started out. He read the chat to see people were already flooding it with questions about the singer. 

“I did watch the music video. It was really great. Nico always had good unique fashion” His eyes kept filtering through the chat with his index fingernail in his mouth. 

“Um, no. Nicky and I weren’t in a relationship” People immediately started calling bullshit. He couldn’t help but laugh at a comment that said, ‘Watch Nicky come out from the other room.’

“It’s just me here. Nicky is in London I think. I’m actually not sure. I haven’t seen him for a month now” Someone asked if he’s okay and he smiled at the gesture. 

“Not so sure, but I’m sure I’ll be okay soon” He scratched at his beard as he kept reading. “Thank you. I’m glad you liked the movie. I’m actually working on another great film right now. I can’t really say much, but I’m excited for when you guys see it’ 

He saw that Booker commented, ‘Did you call him?’ 

“I did call. Didn’t pick up like the other hundred calls” He told him. He ignored people asking what he’s talking about or if he was talking about Nicky. 

Booker commented again, ‘He misses you even if he denies it.’

Everyone was asking if he’s okay since it looked like he was going to cry. He looked down as he thought of what to say. He knew people from France were watching but he spoke in French so Booker knew he was talking to him. 

_ “Dites-lui qu'il me manque aussi et je suis désolé. Demandez-lui de répondre à mes appels pour que je puisse résoudre ce problème”  _ He played with his family ring on his right hand as he spoke.  __ **_(Tell him I miss him too and I'm sorry. Have him answer my calls so I can fix this)_ **

He ignored the chat as he bid his goodbye to the people watching. He checked his notifications to make sure he didn’t get any texts from Nicky. There were none. Joe went back to the kitchen to get his forgotten cup of tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe groaned in the cab when he saw the paparazzi were waiting outside the airport. He was heading back to New York after filming for the past week in Los Angeles. They saved the important scenes till the end of production. It’s definitely been a busy two months of working on the movie and also doing a few auditions for another film. 

He put on his neutral face before getting out of the car. He grabbed his suitcase from the truck as the camera’s followed him. They were the usual questions of, “What are you doing here in LA?” or “Where are you flying out to?” 

He froze though when he heard one of them shout out, “How do you feel about Nicky Di Genova being pregnant?” 

He looked at the guy who asked the question to address him. “He’s pregnant?” 

“He was seen going out in London with his bandmate with a bump that looks like he’s expecting. Did you know he was pregnant?” Before he could answer the other people started yelling out questions about the topic. “Are you the father of the pup?” and “Are you guys gonna mate now that a child is in the picture?” were the two that he heard. He didn’t answer them as he walked into the airport. Joe made his way to the ticket booking desk. “What’s your first flight to London?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky walked into his apartment and hung his coat on the rack by the door. He knew someone was in his home from the light on in the living room. He knew he turned it off before leaving to meet with Nile. He knew it could only be one person and he swallowed his emotions down as he walked further into his home. Joe was looking at the bookcase and was looking at their picture. He felt happy that Nicky kept the picture up even if he was mad at him. 

“You kept your key” Joe turned to see Nicky was standing by the hallway with his arms crossed. It felt oddly similar to when Nicky told him he wanted him to leave his apartment. He looked the omega up and down and kept his stare at his middle. Nicky was wearing a baggy sweater so he couldn’t really notice any bump that the paps were talking about. That scent though told him everything he needed to know. 

“You said for emergency use so here I am” Joe said as he kept staring at his stomach in hopes of seeing some physical sign.

“And what’s the emergency?” Nicky dully asked. 

“You’re pregnant” he said.

“No I’m not” Nicky kept a straight face as he lied.

“Yes you are. The scent blocker is wearing off and I can smell it” It was a fact that pregnant omega’s always had a sweeter scent when expecting. Nicky just looked at the floor with a slight pout. “Why didn’t you call me?” 

“Why should’ve I?” 

“Is this your way of telling me you had sex with another alpha?” The omega was quiet which answered Joe’s question. “So you just weren’t gonna tell me? Gonna wait for the media to break the news to me?”

“I was just not gonna tell you at all” Nicky remarked. “Why should you know when you don’t love us” 

“I never said I don’t love you!” Joe finally shouted which made Nicky jump. “I said I couldn’t at that time” 

He took those few steps to reach out for the omega’s hands. He jerked back like being touched by Joe burned him. “I’ve missed you so much and I think with the time apart I’ve finally realized my feelings. My alpha always knew, but I was stupid. I love you, Nicolo” 

“Don’t” Nicky shook his head as he started to cry. “You’re just saying this cause I’m pregnant with your child” 

“No I’m not, habibi” This time Joe caught Nicky’s hand and interlaced their fingers together. “I’m sorry it took me so long, Nicolo”

“You’re lying” Nicky simply said as he pulled his hands away. 

“I’m not. My alpha always knew it was meant to be with you, but I wouldn’t listen. I love you and I’m sorry, Nicolo” 

The omega just looked at the alpha with wariness. He could tell Joe meant his words from the emotions in his eyes. They always gave away how he felt which was always endearing to Nicky. “I need time Yusuf. What you said really hurt and it will take time for me to really believe your words”

Joe nodded understanding Nicky’s need for space. “Okay. I’m gonna be staying at the hotel down the block. You can stop by when you’re ready or give me a call” 

He gave a smile and wished he could pull the omega into a tight hug or even kiss him. That thought was new for Joe, but he didn’t mind. He left the apartment with a heavy heart and high hopes that everything would work out between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a week since Joe saw Nicky. He decided on staying in London which didn’t go over well with his manager. He was supposed to be doing press, but Joe told him he wasn’t going to be working until Nicky and him were on good terms. 

He so badly wanted to just call the omega himself, but knew better. He had to wait till Nicolo was ready. Joe was surprised and filled with joy when he got a text from said man. It was a link and a text underneath. 

_ Come see me when you finish watching it _

Joe was confused but grabbed his earbuds so he could listen to the [video](https://youtu.be/Mzj8uGnXsIs) clearly. It was a live performance of the band at a radio station. It was just posted which meant Nicky must have been back home for a few hours now. 

He was surprised the song was slow compared to the fast rock pace the band usually goes for. It was soothing though. Joe felt comfort with the melody and rhythm. Then came Nicky's soft vocals. 

_ This is a love song. Real love.  _

Joe wanted to cry when Nicky sang,  _ I’ll hate myself for days, love. _

_ Do anything to feel your breath on my neck, love. Can I sing this to you? Got a thing about you and it won’t go away.  _ Joe could imagine Nicky tossing and turning in bed. Wishing that the alpha was there to hold him and cuddle him from behind.

_ I cried so hard I’d die sad.  _ Nicky’s eyes had tears in his eyes as he sang the line. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he sang the chorus in a louder volume.  _ Can I sing this to you? Got a thing about you. _

Nicky still had his eyes closed but had a slight smile as he sang,  _ This is a love song. So what. Did I dance right into your heart? I guess not. I still want your love a whole lot. Have you heard a better song? Oh I hope not.  _

He opened his eyes and looked towards the camera as his hand rested on his stomach.  _ Can I sing this to you? Got a thing about you. It won’t go away. It won’t go away. And I just came to say it won’t go away. _

Joe was as always amazed with the song, but felt so many emotions. He felt immense sadness for Nicky being in so much pain because of not receiving love back. Yet there was a bit of happiness that the omega was saying that his love for him won’t go away. That he was still in love with him. He threw his earbuds on the bed and pocketed his phone. He made sure he had the keycard to his room before rushing out. He sprinted down the block to Nicky’s apartment. He climbed up the stairs taking two at a time to get to his destination faster. He knocked on the door since he forgot the house key in his hotel room in his rush. 

Nicky opened the door confused why there was knocking, “You have a-”

He was cut off by Joe’s lips on his and his hand wrapped around his waist. He kissed back once his confusion was gone. His own hands lifted to grip at the alpha’s strong shoulders as he let himself be kissed so deeply that he felt his knees go weak. Luckily Joe’s strong arms were secured around him to hold him up and press him closer to his own body. 

“I love you” Joe whispered against Nicky’s lips when they briefly pulled apart. 

“I could never stop loving you” Nicky initiated their next kiss just to be sure this was real. That the alpha he’s dreamt would finally see the reality of their relationship was really holding him and kissing him. It struck the omega that they were going to have a family when he felt Joe’s strong hand rest on his abdomen. Right where there is a very small bump. It was pure heaven and Nicolo could die happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Breaking News!!! _

_ Actor Joe Al-Kaysani and Singer Nicky Di Genova released pictures of their mating ceremony earlier today. It was hinted at the couple being together two months ago when Di Genova released two new singles, [Real Love Song](https://youtu.be/DhTPJiqYcek) and [Impossible](https://youtu.be/8irM5QFkr6Q), that were love songs. The videos released also showed Al-Kaysani in them, but they both didn’t make a statement. The omega rockstar was visibly very pregnant during the ceremony and it was confirmed by the caption of Al-Kaysani’s post.  _

_ Picture: Nicky was wearing a simple white dress while Joe wore a black suit. They were kissing while Joe’s hands were cradling the large bump at seven months along. Nicky’s own hands were resting on Joe’s shoulders and the wedding band was very visible on his finger.  _

_ @Joe_kaysani: Finally married the love of my life (even though I was stupid and didn’t realize my best friend and I were dating) Can’t wait for our little one to be born so we can start our pack. Love you to the moon and back, habibi @Nico_genova. _

_ Picture: It was taken over Nicky’s shoulder during the ceremony so it was only Joe. The alpha was smiling and there was basically honey dripping from his eyes from how much love was displayed.  _

_ @Nico_genova: Will never get over how much love oozes from this alpha that I get to call mine. Can’t wait for the rest of our lives @Joe_kaysani. _

  
  



	2. Sequel

Hello everyone. I just realized that there are some people who subscribed and bookmarked this and not the series itself. The sequel is up if you haven't seen it. It's title is Can You Afford To Be An Individual and it continues with this storyline. I'm currently finishing up the third part so it should be up either today or tomorrow. Thank you for all your support and stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I'm open on writing a sequel if you guys like about the couple and their baby. I have another fic in the works, but it won't be up until next month maybe. Not 100% sure. If you haven't read my ongoing fic, Firelight, check it out. It's mpreg and Joe is a singer and Nicky is a baker. It's very cute and there's smut.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. Stay safe out there.


End file.
